1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the oral hygiene art. More particularly, it lies within the oral spray and mist art wherein an oral hygienic spray or solution is introduced into the oral cavity for purposes of oral hygiene, and breath freshening.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art with regard to oral hygiene has involved the utilization of oral sprays, mouthwashes, solutions, and mouth rinses, all generally in a solution. The solution is introduced into the mouth, either through a proportionalized mixture from a stronger solution mixed with water, to provide a weaker solution, or is directly introduced in its full strength into the mouth. Lately it has been common to utilize a hygienic spray or mist sprayed directly into the mouth. The spray is contained within a pressurized bottle. The pressurized bottle has the oral hygienic solution pressurized by a gas, so that it can be sprayed from an opening of the bottle.
The bottle generally has a compressible pump or actuator that is connected to a valve. The valve allows for the release of the gas and oral hygienic solution in the form of a spray sol or mist. The net result is one providing an oral hygienic spray solution within the mouth, along with a breath freshening effect.
One of the drawbacks of the prior art is that the oral spray does not necessarily remove embedded or extraneous material on the surface of the teeth or the gums of the user. In effect, a spray can only be used as a rinse, or a freshener in an attempt to override any extraneous odors and cannot be used to remove extraneous material that causes such odors and tooth decaying residue, such as bacterial plaque.
This invention incorporates a unique and separate scrubbing device that is handy and capable of being used in combination with the spray. The scrubbing device is a cup-shaped member that can be formed at its edges to scrub the gums and the gum regions. In addition thereto, the cup-shaped device has a plurality of ribs interiorly thereof or narrow walled members that provide for an abrading or scrubbing effect when the cup-shaped member is moved backwardly and forwardly across the surfaces of the teeth. In particular, the ribs are made of a flexible elastomeric material that scrub or abrade when they are pressed against the surface of the teeth. The scrubbing or abrading when the ribs are depressed against the surface of the teeth, causes a removal of extraneous plaque, food particles, and surface accumulations on the teeth. At the same time the foregoing scrubbing action is taking place, a rinsing or irrigation of the material is enhanced by the spraying of the oral hygienic spray.
The foregoing combination of the cup-shaped scrubber and the oral spray overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a portable unique spraying device in combination with a scrubbing means at the spray head thereof. Thus, a physical scrubbing or removal of bacterial plaque can take place while at the same time an oral spray or solution can be applied for flushing the area. This serves to irrigate the gum area and oral cavity for removal of the scrubbed extraneous material, and bacterial plaque, while at the same time freshening the entire oral cavity.